


AAAAAAA (sdr2 chatfic)

by demiecho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Closeted Character, Closeted Hinata Hajime, Closeted Tanaka Gundham, Demiboy Hinata Hajime, Demisexual Tanaka Gundham, Hinata Hajime Swears, M/M, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, Other, Souda not soda, gundham is a shy baby and we love that for him, wrong pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiecho/pseuds/demiecho
Summary: sorry :)He woke up, and checked his phone. He noticed a new chat. "Oh no," he mumbled, opening it up. It was way too early for this.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ibuki is a fourth-wall breaker, and you cant tell me otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ibuki is a fourth-wall breaker, and you cant tell me otherwise

07:04 am

Nan-Chi created a chat

Nan-Chi added 15 people

Nan-Chi renamed 'New Chat' 

Nan-Chi changed 1 nickname

gamer gf has given administrator to 3 people. 

  


gamer gf: dont be mad

Haj-Hin: im mad

Tan-Gun: Who dares interrupt the deep meditation if Gundham Tanaka? 

Sou-Kaz: the fuck are you on

Haj-Hin: Tanaka-san, on behalf of Nanami-chan im sorry

Tan-Gun: Hinata-san, thank you

Mio-Ibu: HELL YEAH, CHATFIC TIME

Tsu-Mik: wwhy ddid you make tthis Nanami-san? 

gamer gf: Miss Yukizome said to

Kom-Nag: why is trash like me here with you ultimates?

gamer gf: Komeada-san

Kom-Nag: sorry Nanami-san 

Kuz-Fuy: if i leave will i be added back

gamer gf: yes

Kuz-Fuy: thought so

Kuz-Fuy has muted the chat for '24' hours

Hin-Haj has changed their nickname

doubles: i

gamer gf: Hinata-san, can you meet me in the common rooms

doubles: sure???

Tsu-Mik: ddoes anyone know the aanswer to qquestion 17 on the hhomework?

Mio-Ibu: ITS 527

Tsu-Mik: thankyyou Mioda-san

Mio-Ibu: YOUR WELCOME

Nev-Son has changed 1 nickname

Nev-Son had given ? admin permissions

? has changed 15 names

sowonia has removed admin permissions from ? 

sowonia has changed 1 nickname

mahiruwu: what the

sowonia: I'm not going to tell you who did that

hajimewe: wh

guwundham: Who dared disturb me again?

guwumdham: what

hiyokowo: this mistery bitch made hamster-chan drop his act

hajimewe: again on behalf of these idiots, sorry Tanaka-san

guwundham: You need not apologise Hinata-san. 

nanamowo: ,,,, 

hajimewe: what

nanamowo: w

nanamowo: whi

hajimewe has muted nanamowo for '3' hours

hajimewe: shut it 

guwundham: What was that for, Hinata-san? 

hajimewe: no reason

guwundham: I highly doubt you, but I shall not press further into the matter.

hajimewe: thanks

owarowo: h

hajimewe: who even did this

nekowomaru: WHO CARES? IT BRINGS UNTIYYYYYY

owarowo: YOU SAID IT COACH

hajimewe has changed 1 nickname

doubles: anyways

doubles: if yall wanna keep your names like that, do you i guess

doubles: if not im giving yall the perms to change your own nicknames

guwundham has changed 1 name

overlord of ice: Thank you Hinata-san.

doubles: no problem ^-^

overlord of ice: . 

nagitowo: these nicknames instill so much hope inside of me! why would you ever want to chnage them? 

sowouda has changed 1 nickname

mecha: theyre humilitating

tsumuwuki: wwho ddid thisss?? 

ibuwuki: I DONT KNOW, BUT YOURS LOOKS GREAT TSUMUKI-SAN

tsumuwuki: tthank youu Mioda-san

  


nanamowo - > doubles 

nanamowo: one day your gonna have to realise

doubles: realise what? 

nanamowo: youre so dumb

doubles: i know :) 

nanamowo: not what i mean-

nanmowo: anyways

nanamowo: you realise that you like Tanaka-san right? 

doubles: tf Nanami-san

nanamowo: huh

nanamowo: i guess not

nanamowo: dumbass

doubles: h 

nanamowo: im coming over there

doubles: you dont need to

  


chatroom: 34 + 35

fuyuwuhiko: what the fuck

fuyuwuhiko: ew

fuyuwuhiko has changed 1 nickname

baby gangsta: hhh 

  


-~-~-~-~-

  


02:31 am

chatroom: help me

bb gangsta has added 1 person

bb gangsta has changed one name

  


hajimeme: huh? 

hajimeme: what's this?

bb gangsta: the others wanted you to be added

hajimeme: are you Kuzuryu-san? 

bb gangsta: yep 

hajimeme: who are the others? 

bb gangsta: just wait

hajimeme: wh

simp: HINATA-SAN! 

hajimeme: what the

simp: WOOOO YOU DID IT KUZURYU-KUN

bb gangsta: yeah

simp: YEYEYEEYE

hajimeme: uh

occult slut: Oh yay! Kuzuryu-kun added you Hinata-san

FOOD: HELL YEAH

bb gangsta: that's everyone correct? 

occult slut: mhm, even Miss Nevermind-chan is here :)))) 

hajimeme: why does this chat even exist

bb gangsta: Souda-kun, stop simping

bb gangsta: Nevermind-chan wanted us to get closer so she added us 3 to a chat

bb gangsta: then you joined us from the reserve course and everyone wanted to have you join

bb gangsta: and here we are

hajimeme: huh

hajimeme: nice I guess

hajimeme: I still wonder why Yukizome-sensei wanted Nanami-chan to make a group chat for the whole class

bb gangsta: yeah

FOOD: probably because you had just joined Hinata-san 

hajimeme: maybe

simp: hey if it means I get to speak to miss Nevermind-chan I'm all for it

hajimeme: simps scare me ngl

simp: HEY

bb gangsta: hmm

bb gangsta has changed 1 nickname

  


imp: huh? 

imp: HEY WHAT THE HELL DUDE

bb gangsta: it suits you well

hajimeme: yeah

occult slut: I would suggest you all go to sleep

hajimeme: I guess,, 

bb gangsta: fine Nevermind-chan

imp: SURE ANYTHING FOR YOU MISS NEVERMIND-CHAN

occult slut: thank you Hinata-san, Kuzuryu-kun. 

imp: WHAT D:

  


01:48 pm

chatroom: 34 + 35

  


nanamowo has removed 'doubles' from the chatroom

baby gangsta: what the hell Nanami-san

tsumuwuki: wwhatts up Nanami-San?

hiyokowo: ew the pig-barf is stuttering in text

mahiruwu: Saionji-chan

hiyokowo: WAAAAAA

overlord of ice: Ew the Dark Cretin is crying tears of the Crocodiles.

hiyokowo: WAAHAAHAAHHHH

overlord of ice: Nanami-san, why did you remove Hinata-kun? 

~~nanamowo: kun? yallre friends?~~

nanamowo: I didn't mean to-

overlord of ice: Oh

sowonia: How do you just accidentally remove someone? 

nanamowo: I don't know

nanamowo has added Haj-Hin to the chatroom

nanamowo has changed one name

nanamowo has given 'doubles' admin permissions

  


doubles: why was I removed-

nanamowo: I'm dumb and accidentally removed you

doubles: oh okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames: />  
> 34 + 35  
> Chiaki Nanami: gamer gf/nanamowo  
> Hajime Hinata: doubles/hajimewe  
> Mahiru Koizumi: mahiruwu  
> Sonia Nevermind: sowonia  
> Gundham Tanaka: guwundham/overlord of ice  
> Hiyoko Saionji: hiyokowo  
> Nekomaru Nidai: nekowomaru  
> Akane Owari: Owarowo  
> Nagito Komeada: nagitowo  
> Kazuichi Souda: sowouda/mecha  
> Mikan Tsumuki: tsumuwuki  
> Ibuki Mioda: ibuwuki  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: fuyuwuhiko/baby gangsta
> 
> help me:  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: bby gangsta  
> Hajime Hinata: hajimeme  
> Kazuichi Souda: simp  
> Sonia Nevermind: occult slut  
> Akane Owari: FOOD
> 
> Can you guess why the chatroom 'help me' exists?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gundham is adorable

chatroom: 34 + 35

03:35 am

nanamowo: this is a call-out post 

nanamowo: Komeada-san is a SIMP

nagitowo: wha

sowonia: Care to elaborate on that Nanami-san? 

nanamowo: KOMEADA-SAN HAS A CRUSH ON ONE OF YOU HOES

doubles: im-

nanamowo: and ngl it's kinda obvious 

nagitowo: Nanami-san, I'm not a simp, just i slut for hope 

nagitowo: I thought you knew that already 

nanamowo: nah dude you are 100000% a simp for our resident reservey Hinata-san

doubles: what the fuck 

nagitowo: im

doubles: anyways

sowonia: Owari-san would you like to come over to my dorm? 

owarowo: sure! I'll be there in a minute Nevermind-san

overlord of ice: Hinata-kun can you come to my realm please?

doubles: ?

doubles: sure

mecha: huh? 

baby gangsta: I don't know

Hajime opened his door slowly, wondering why Gundham had asked him to go to his dorm so late at night. He crept down the hall, trying not to disturb anyone. Once he arrived, he rang the doorbell that connected to Gundhams dorm and awaited for the door to be opened. 

"So Tanaka-kun, what happened?" Hajime asked, walking into the slightly lit room. The 

room smelt of lavender, and there were three candles lit up on Gundhams left bedside table.

"I am sorry for bothering you at such a late time but," Gundham paused, "Uhm, I had what you mortals call a N-nightmare,"

"Oh," Hajime muttered, looking at Gundhams dimly lit form. Gundham was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. His hair was tied into a messy bun and he had a tired look in his eyes. "Do you want to, uh, talk about it?" 

"I, uh, I am unsure. I've never experienced a n-nightmare before, so I do not know how to deal w-with this," Gundham answered. His eyes were dashing all around the room, as if trying to distract himself with something. 

"Well, for me it has always seemed to help, so if you feel comfortable with it," Hajime said, taking a seat on Gundhams bed and tapping the area next to him. Gundham sat next to Hajime and huddled in on himself. 

"S-so uhm, the d-dream was about you guys,"

"Huh?" Hajime questioned.

"W-we were in some sort of k-killing game? And this wierd bear was there. It said its name was 'Monokuma'?" Gundham started. "A-and for some reason we had this weird party as a 'get to know each other party', as we had apparently forgotten each other? Th- then a fat Togami-san ended up dead under a table? And w-we had to be taken to a court room to discuss and decide who k-killed Togami-san!" Gundham's voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and it made him crumble into himself. "And we all decided on the m-murderer being Komeada-san,"

"T-turns out the murderer was H-hanamura-san, and we were all dragged off by a chain around our necks to separate room, we were all punished for something w-we didn't do?!" Gundham cleared his throat. "I don't know why it scared me so much but it did and I think it may be to do with the fact I don't want to lose any of you guys, "E-especially you a-and N-nevermind-san,"

The last line made Hajime blush for a reason he couldnt figure out. "I- wow, that's a lot. Thank you for telling me about that," Hajime said, placing his hand on Gundhams back and rubbing circles. Gundham started to sniffle, and combined with the previous nightmare and Hajime rubbing circles onto his back Gundham started to cry. Sobs racked Gundham as he cried into his hands, Hajime pulling Gundham into a side hug and after a while of Gundham crying into the top of Hajimes shoulder, he stopped crying.

"I- I'm sorry Hinata-kun that was wrong of m-"

Hajime placed a finger on Gundham's lip, and made shushing noises. "Don't worry Gundham, sometimes out emotions get the better of us, I'm glad you were able to get it out," Hajime pulled Gundham into a full-on hug, and Gundham, surprised by the action stiffly placed his arms around Hajime. Gundham melted into the hug after a while, and Hajime started to rub Gundham's back once again. 

"Thank you, truly Hajime,"

"Don't sweat it man, I'll be going back to my room now, alright?" Hajime said, pulling away from the hug. Gundham's face was covered in a blush hidden from Hajime by the lack of light. All he could see was the light slightly shining in Gundham's eyes.

"Of course, thank you once again Hajime,"

Hajime gave him a slight smile, then left Gundham's dorm, and Gundham locked it. Gundham slid down onto the ground, back pressed up against his dorms door. His face now fully covered in a dark blush, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Get it together Tanaka, he would never like you back," Gundham let out a sigh and stood back up, climbing into bed and drifting back into the realm of sleep.

08:03 am

overlord of ice - > doubles

overlord of ice: Thank you again for last night.

overlord of ice: I know you didn't have to come round.

doubles: seriously, don't worry about it dude

doubles: it's what friends do, right?

overlord of ice: Yeah.

doubles: anyways

doubles: wanna come for a walk with me?

doubles: it's just gonna be around the school campus, but there are quite a few areas that I love

overlord of ice: Sure, if you wish.

doubles: great ^-^

chatroom: 34 + 35

baby gangsta: what the fuck is that

baby gangsta: why is someone shouting 

owarowo: it's interrupting our training :c

mahiruwu: I'm tryna edit a photo shut uppp

mecha: ugh seriously who is it

nanamowo: don't worry about it

sowonia: yeah

mecha: what the fuck

baby gangsta: ominous much

owarowo: tf

doubles: fucking hell that is so annoying 

baby gangsta: oh hey Hinata-san 

doubles: hey Kuzuryu-san

chatroom: help me

hajimeme: fuck

hajimeme: I'm a mess

bby gangsta: explain

hajimeme: gundham

bby gangsta: okay??? 

hajimeme: he's too cute-

bby gangsta: oh

bby gangsta: I guess

occult slut: huh

occult slut: aren't you two going for a walk today 

hajimeme: about to rn

occult slut: huh

occult slut: wait since when were you 2 on a first name basis

hajimeme: oh

hajimeme: like earlier today

occult slut: huh

occult slut: okay

hajimeme: shit he's here 

bby gangsta: stop using emoticons you idiot

simp: ;(

bby gangsta: ...

occult slut: im

FOOD: agdbrhr

bby gangsta: don't you find it weird that whenever you put in a capital letter in a nickname it doesn't save it as a capital except for akanes name

occult slut: huh

FOOD: I don't know why

FOOD: nevermind-chan you gave me this nickname so 

occult slut: I only capitalised the first letter

FOOD: the fuck

occult slut: yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki Nanami: nanamowo
> 
> Hajime Hinata: doubles
> 
> Mahiru Koizumi: mahiruwu
> 
> Sonia Nevermind: sowonia
> 
> Gundham Tanaka: overlord of ice
> 
> Hiyoko Saionji: hiyokowo
> 
> Nekomaru Nidai: nekowomaru
> 
> Akane Owari: Owarowo
> 
> Nagito Komeada: nagitowo
> 
> Kazuichi Souda: mecha
> 
> Mikan Tsumuki: tsumuwuki
> 
> Ibuki Mioda: ibuwuki
> 
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: baby gangsta
> 
> help me:
> 
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: bby gangsta
> 
> Hajime Hinata: hajimeme
> 
> Kazuichi Souda: simp
> 
> Sonia Nevermind: occult slut
> 
> Akane Owari: FOOD


	3. Chapter 3

chatroom: help me

  


16:37

  


hajimeme: AaA

  


occult slut: ? 

  


hajimeme: aaaa

  


occult slut: ????? 

  


hajimeme: AAAAAAAAA

  


bby gangsta: for fucks sake Hinata-kun 

bby gangsta: what? 

  


hajimeme: being gay is a d i s e a s e I swearrrrrr

hajimeme: how do I just

hajimeme: not be pining? 

  


bby gangsta: just

bby gangsta: dont

  


hajimeme: ugh I wish it was that easy

  


bby gangsta: hm

bby gangsta: what do you see in him then

  


hajimeme: well,,,,, 

hajimeme: his smile is so soft and cute

hajimeme: and his love for animals is just

hajimeme: aaaa

  


bby gangsta: that it? 

  


hajimeme: no

hajimeme: he's super nice and kind and if you crack through his tough outer shell he's just amazing aaaa

  


bby gangsta: huh

bby gangsta: fair

  


hajimeme: I really have dumb gay bitch disease huh

  


bby gangsta: yup

  


occult slut: don't we all tho

  


hajimeme: im-

  


FOOD: yeah ^^

  


simp: mhm

  


bby gangsta: wh

  


hajimeme: I-

hajimeme: wow

  


hajimeme has changed the chatrooms name

  


FOOD: nice

  


occult slut: Uh, I have something to inform you guys about

  


hajimeme: huh?

  


bby gangsta: spit it out Sonia

  


occult slut: There's been someone (or multiple people) attacking people on the Reserve Course Campus.

  


bby gangsta: what.

  


hajimeme: Holy shit

  


bby gangsta: Natsumi

  


hajimeme: wait

hajimeme: fuck

  


bby gangsta: Holy shit

  


Kuz-Fuy - > Kuz-Nat

  


16:46

  


Kuz-Fuy: Natsumi

  


Kuz-Nat: yes?

  


Kuz-Fuy: apparently there's someone going around the reserve course campus and attacking students.

  


Kuz-Nat: what.

  


Kuz-Fuy: I know you don't care about anyone in that hell-hole, but please just make sure you're safe

Kuz-Fuy: If anything grab a taser.

  


Kuz-Nat: Will do. I know Peko protects you but if there's ever a chance for this mysterious bastard to attack you, you need to make sure you're safe

  


Kuz-Fuy: will do

  


Kuz-Nat: good. 

  


Kuz-Fuy: stay safe

  


Kuz-Nat: right back at you

  


5 gay peas in a pod:

  


16:51

  


hinahina: and that is why I hold baby's upside down

  


sonisoni: wow

  


kazukazu: huh

kazukazu: interesting story

kazukazu: I mean it makes sense

  


fuyufuyu: what the fuck

  


owarowar: don't question us fuyuhiko

  


fuyufuyu: no I am gonna question you idiots

fuyufuyu: why are our names this? 

fuyufuyu: what the hell is that conversation 

fuyufuyu: like seriously 

  


hinahina: they wanted to know why I would hold baby's by their feet

  


kuzukuzu: well I hold them by their head

  


owarowar: yeah well I pummel them into the sun

  


hinahina: I mean fair

  


fuyufuyu: I stg what the fuck

  


sonisoni: don't question it

sonisoni: never question it 

  


fuyufuyu: wha

  


hopeless gay and his two wingwomen:

  


the gay: why

  


wingwoman 1: Why what? 

  


the gay: why is

  


wingwoman 2: uhhh

  


the gay: why is life just

like that

  


wingwoman 1: I am unsure as to your question, Hinata

  


the gay: why aren't all of our names the gay

we're all gay

  


wingwoman 2: you're like

double gay

  


the gay: what

  


wingwoman 1: Huh? 

  


wingwoman 2: oh wait that's something for chapter 6

  


the gay: tf

  


wingwoman 1: If it gets that far

  


the gay: what the actual fuck

  


Hin-Haj - > Tan-Gun

  


Hin-Haj: heyytt

  


Tan-Gun: Hello Hinata! Welcome to my onoine realm! 

  


Hin-Haj: He y caan I come over please 

  


Tan-Gun: Only once I lift the spell on this cursed dormitory you shall enter

  


Hin-Haj: okayyy

  


Tan-Gun - > Nev-Son

  


Tan-Gun: AAAA HELP HE'S COMING OVER 

  


Nev-Son: What did you do Tanaka

  


Tan-Gun: He just asked if he could come over and I accepted

  


Nev-Son: That's like

nothing 

  


Tan-Gun: Yeah Yeah

  


  


Hin-Haj - > Tan-Gun

  


Hin-Haj: I'm hereee

  


  


17:29

Tan-Gun - > Nev-Son

  


Tan-Gun: h

  


Nev-Son: uh

  


Tan-Gun: so I'm gonna go bury myself

  


Nev-Son: Huh? 

  


Tan-Gun: yes

  


Nev-Son: Okay then I guess

  


  


Hin-Haj - > Tan-Gun

  


Hin-Haj has changed the name of the chatroom

Hin-Haj has changed two nicknames

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me:  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: bby gangsta/fuyufuyu  
> Hajime Hinata: hajimeme/hinahina  
> Kazuichi Souda: simp/kazukazu  
> Sonia Nevermind: occult slut/sonisoni  
> Akane Owari: FOOD/owarowar
> 
> hopeless gay and his two wingwomen:  
> Hajime Hinata: the gay  
> Sonia Nevermind: wingwomen 1  
> Chiaki Nanami: wingwomen 2
> 
> WOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

chatroom: help me

16:37

hajimeme: AaA

occult slut: ? 

hajimeme: aaaa

occult slut: ????? 

hajimeme: AAAAAAAAA

bby gangsta: for fucks sake Hinata-kun 

bby gangsta: what? 

hajimeme: being gay is a d i s e a s e I swearrrrrr

hajimeme: how do I just

hajimeme: not be pining? 

bby gangsta: just

bby gangsta: dont

hajimeme: ugh I wish it was that easy

bby gangsta: hm

bby gangsta: what do you see in him then

hajimeme: well,,,,, 

hajimeme: his smile is so soft and cute

hajimeme: and his love for animals is just

hajimeme: aaaa

bby gangsta: that it? 

hajimeme: no

hajimeme: he's super nice and kind and if you crack through his tough outer shell he's just amazing aaaa

bby gangsta: huh

bby gangsta: fair

hajimeme: I really have dumb gay bitch disease huh

bby gangsta: yup

occult slut: don't we all tho

hajimeme: im-

FOOD: yeah ^^

simp: mhm

bby gangsta: wh

hajimeme: I-

hajimeme: wow

hajimeme has changed the chatrooms name

FOOD: nice

occult slut: Uh, I have something to inform you guys about

hajimeme: huh?

bby gangsta: spit it out Sonia

occult slut: There's been someone (or multiple people) attacking people on the Reserve Course Campus.

bby gangsta: what.

hajimeme: Holy shit

bby gangsta: Natsumi

hajimeme: wait

hajimeme: fuck

bby gangsta: Holy shit

Kuz-Fuy - > Kuz-Nat

16:46

Kuz-Fuy: Natsumi

Kuz-Nat: yes?

Kuz-Fuy: apparently there's someone going around the reserve course campus and attacking students.

Kuz-Nat: what.

Kuz-Fuy: I know you don't care about anyone in that hell-hole, but please just make sure you're safe

Kuz-Fuy: If anything grab a taser.

Kuz-Nat: Will do. I know Peko protects you but if there's ever a chance for this mysterious bastard to attack you, you need to make sure you're safe

Kuz-Fuy: will do

Kuz-Nat: good. 

Kuz-Fuy: stay safe

Kuz-Nat: right back at you

5 gay peas in a pod:

16:51

hinahina: and that is why I hold baby's upside down

sonisoni: wow

kazukazu: huh

kazukazu: interesting story

kazukazu: I mean it makes sense

fuyufuyu: what the fuck

owarowar: don't question us fuyuhiko

fuyufuyu: no I am gonna question you idiots

fuyufuyu: why are our names this? 

fuyufuyu: what the hell is that conversation 

fuyufuyu: like seriously 

hinahina: they wanted to know why I would hold baby's by their feet

kuzukuzu: well I hold them by their head

owarowar: yeah well I pummel them into the sun

hinahina: I mean fair

fuyufuyu: I stg what the fuck

sonisoni: don't question it

sonisoni: never question it 

fuyufuyu: wha

hopeless gay and his two wingwomen:

the gay: why

wingwoman 1: Why what? 

the gay: why is

wingwoman 2: uhhh

the gay: why is life just

like that

wingwoman 1: I am unsure as to your question, Hinata

the gay: why aren't all of our names the gay

we're all gay

wingwoman 2: you're like

double gay

the gay: what

wingwoman 1: Huh? 

wingwoman 2: oh wait that's something for chapter 6

the gay: tf

wingwoman 1: If it gets that far

the gay: what the actual fuck

Hin-Haj - > Tan-Gun

Hin-Haj: heyytt

Tan-Gun: Hello Hinata! Welcome to my onoine realm! 

Hin-Haj: He y caan I come over please 

Tan-Gun: Only once I lift the spell on this cursed dormitory you shall enter

Hin-Haj: okayyy

Tan-Gun - > Nev-Son

Tan-Gun: AAAA HELP HE'S COMING OVER 

Nev-Son: What did you do Tanaka

Tan-Gun: He just asked if he could come over and I accepted

Nev-Son: That's like

nothing 

Tan-Gun: Yeah Yeah

Hin-Haj - > Tan-Gun

Hin-Haj: I'm hereee

17:29

Tan-Gun - > Nev-Son

Tan-Gun: h

Nev-Son: uh

Tan-Gun: so I'm gonna go bury myself

Nev-Son: Huh? 

Tan-Gun: yes

Nev-Son: Okay then I guess

Hin-Haj - > Tan-Gun

Hin-Haj has changed the name of the chatroom

Hin-Haj has changed two nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me:  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: bby gangsta/fuyufuyu  
> Hajime Hinata: hajimeme/hinahina  
> Kazuichi Souda: simp/kazukazu  
> Sonia Nevermind: occult slut/sonisoni  
> Akane Owari: FOOD/owarowar
> 
> hopeless gay and his two wingwomen:  
> Hajime Hinata: the gay  
> Sonia Nevermind: wingwomen 1  
> Chiaki Nanami: wingwomen 2
> 
> WOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames: />  
> 34 + 35  
> Chiaki Nanami: gamer gf/nanamowo  
> Hajime Hinata: doubles/hajimewe  
> Mahiru Koizumi: mahiruwu  
> Sonia Nevermind: sowonia  
> Gundham Tanaka: guwundham/overlord of ice  
> Hiyoko Saionji: hiyokowo  
> Nekomaru Nidai: nekowomaru  
> Akane Owari: Owarowo  
> Nagito Komeada: nagitowo  
> Kazuichi Souda: sowouda/mecha  
> Mikan Tsumuki: tsumuwuki  
> Ibuki Mioda: ibuwuki  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: fuyuwuhiko/baby gangsta
> 
> help me:  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: bby gangsta  
> Hajime Hinata: hajimeme  
> Kazuichi Souda: simp  
> Sonia Nevermind: occult slut  
> Akane Owari: FOOD
> 
> Can you guess why the chatroom 'help me' exists?


End file.
